sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri Prinus the Echidna
Dimitri Harmonia Prinus is a sixteen-year old Prinus echidna who is gifted with the power of Telekinesis. He is the titular character of Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced within Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, he is among the few survivors of the Prinus Village Massacre. Dimitri Prinus is the grandson of Daiku and the younger brother of Lance Prinus the Echidna. Debuting in Rise of the Mystic, the series follows his adventures with his team, Team Prinus, in the search of the Chaos Emeralds to avert the world's destruction by stopping Rikai's plans of establishing his reign of darkness. Widely-known for his collected, kind, and determined nature, Dimitri Harmonia Prinus is a compassionate fellow that seeks to better himself to cherish and protect those around him wherever he goes. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Dimitri Harmonia Prinus is a green-colored echidna who features visible ears on his head. Bearing his village's signature features such as the white lightning bold marked on his chest and golden ring on his forehead, he has two stripes on his two short, frontal dreadlocks that reach his shoulders. The stunning, unwavering green hair that flows behind him is also notably quite long; due to this feminine trait taken from his mother, he is sometimes mistaken for a woman when looked at from behind. In addition, Dimitri has two long, straight bangs of hair above his golden ring on his forehead that stick out. While Dimitri's entire body is covered with dark green-colored fur, he has fulvous-colored skin. His encounter with his friend Ramonna led him to purchase snow-white gloves and blue-colored boots. Whenever he uses his telekinetic powers, sometimes his vivid lime-colored eyes flash turquoise. Personality Dimitri Harmonia Prinus is an independent, strong-willed, and determined echidna that uses the best of his abilities to protect those important to him. Considerably more serene and silent compared to the times when he was younger, Dimitri is determined to save the world from a certain hedgehog and his idealistic willpower to do so stands at supernatural levels, which often inspires other unmotivated people around him. Retaining some of his village's relatively strange quirks compared to the etiquette of modern society, Dimitri is a curious, gentle fellow that thoroughly trusts his idealistic course of judgment and can be naive at times. Standing with a strong sense of leadership and justice, Dimitri shows compassion to his friends and allies. While surprisingly innocent, he is not someone that will stand silent whenever bothered. Shown to greatly mourn over his former comrades, Dimitri feels haunted by their ghosts and curses himself for his inability to avert their fates. Thus, he sometimes subconsciously attempts to shoulder everyone's problems alone. While mostly serene and mature among allies, this echidna does have a competitive side; his hot-blooded demeanor manifests itself in simple competitions and battles of both wit and strength. In addition, his diligence makes him constantly seek to better himself and thoroughly refuses to believe talent trumps hard-work. Dimitri, however, dislikes genuine conflict and actively seeks to protect life and the world he considers to be his home. Appearances Main article: Dimitri Prinus the Echidna/History Fanfiction Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Dimitri Harmonia Prinus is, without a doubt, a fighter that cherishes peace. Training under many skilled mentors throughout the fan-fiction, he is considered one of the strongest echidnas of his time. While has no interest in obtaining ultimate power, Dimitri seeks strength and guidance to protect those around him because of numerous promises he had made in his childhood years and terrible experiences. While this echidna does not crave for senseless violence, he indeed has faced many fighting opponents in his life of which some were even much bigger and powerful than him. That said, these battles, victories or losses, still made him gain enough combat experience to improve his skills throughout his teenage years. Dimitri believes that his ability to manipulate Chaos energy is attributed to his exposure to the Chaos Emeralds, but this remains unconfirmed. For reasons still currently unknown, he shares a link with the Chaos Emeralds which allows him to foresee disasters related to Rikai whenever touching one for the first time and thus giving him clues where the next one he must find is. Dimitri cannot explain how this ability came to be. Living inside a community that had great contact with nature, Dimitri has a deep connection with the botanic wildlife. This echidna has the practical skill of making medicinal pastes made from plants, a skill passed down from his childhood friend that used to plant herbs with him. He has since honed this ability even further. Dimitri is a natural-born leader. He remains cautious whenever under pressure and often maintains a cool-headed demeanor to approach most problems, ensuring him better results. In addition, he uses his good judgment to spontaneously create strategies and new ways of utilizing his allies' strengths. Likewise, he acts as a mentor to some of his friends, though his methods might be a little quirky. This echidna is a charismatic leader whose genuinely strong resolve further increases the trust other people have in his commands. His determination to succeed boosts other people's morale through speeches and by taking the initiative. Whenever in a team, Dimitri does not let his hot-blooded side manifest itself because he knows one wrong move might cost him more than just his own safety. However, what makes Dimitri stand out as a leader is his humility; after his recklessness caused him great misfortune numerous times, he knows when to retreat whenever he knows his chances at victory are non-existent. He never considered himself the best leader, but after being appointed the leader of Team Prinus, he works hard to meet everyone's expectations by constantly refining his skills and abilities. Much like his genius brother and grandfather, he has the aptitude for learning things faster; this skill alone helped him adapt to his new surroundings with a bunch of mundane skills. Telekinesis Dimitri Harmonia Prinus is able to manipulate and alter tangible and some intangible structures using his mind alone. Naturally, this echidna is capable of holding, moving, and levitating very large structures that are within his range of vision all at once, though energy is required for the prolonged usage of this ability. Challenging Dimitri to an airborne battle is dangerous, for he is able to levitate and soar around the skies at near super-sonic speeds. This echidna especially takes pride in being able to mercilessly blitz opponents with various hard-hitting combos while above ground, clearly taking advantage of his ability to pull and throw foes around. Although he can travel far really fast, his top speed is still currently unknown. Being a skilled telekinetic, Dimitri is able to generate psychic energy at will. The color of his aura is a beautiful shade of turquoise, which is skillfully used for offensive and defensive purposes. This aura can also be combined with Chaos energy in order to increase in power, though it becomes a lot harder to control. Dimitri can create energy-based constructs like durable chains, numerous weapons, and deadly beams and blasts that detonate either on contact or upon command, capable of covering large areas of landscapes with powerful explosions of psychic energy that annihilate anything and everything within their vicinity. Alternatively, the same kind of aura can be used to generate shields and barriers to protect himself from incoming attacks. Since it glows considerably, it can also be used as a temporary source of light. His sheer determination and personal training allow him to become resistant to superpowers that restrict his movement and immunity to opposing psychic techniques from both other illusionists and psionics. Although having a massive pool of energy that passively regenerates, it is not unlimited, so Dimitri has to be constantly mindful of his usage of telekinesis; severe overuse will lead to inevitable headaches. Shown within the possession of multiple organizations, there is a kind of crystal that negates his supernatural abilities completely; negative Chaos energy also has the same neutralizing effect. Dimitri's signature move is called Chaos Shine. Channeling the boundless Chaos energy of two or more Chaos Emeralds and combining it with his own psychic power, Dimitri shoots a massive beam of energy towards the opponent that, given the properties of Chaos energy, transcends the boundaries of space and time to decimate the target, leaving a massively large explosion of Chaos and psychic energies. Although its already-immense destructive power can be multiplied according to how many Chaos Emeralds he has, utilizing the Chaos Shine is a double-edged sword. Aside from leaving Dimitri incapacitated for a considerable period of time after its use, currently, its power proves to be too unstable and powerful for him to channel within his body and harness it; doing so for too long could lead to some explosive results. Mystic Transformation The culmination of all his efforts throughout the series and existing strengths, this echidna has the ability to temporarily enter a powered state that forcefully augments his attributes to extraordinary levels. The name of his ultimate trump card is his Mystic transformation, a technique he is developing over the years. Instead of utilizing his telekinesis over time and passively regenerate it like usual, this echidna uses his massive pool of energy all at once, forcefully removing all mental inhibitions to tap into his fullest potential. Without restraints holding him back, Mystic Dimitri is capable of dishing techniques on a much larger scale than during his normal state, giving him an overwhelming offensive presence on the battlefield. Needless to mention, although Dimitri's strength is also increased, his airborne speed transcends into a whole new level, easily surpassing whatever he had before. This makes it difficult to block every single one of his attacks in time before this echidna can disintegrate the target with a psychic energy blast of his own. While a deadly powerhouse, the current Mystic transformation has limitations. Dimitri cannot sustain the transformation for long periods of time, his stamina is consumed at a drastically faster rate, and the echidna himself cannot utilize everything properly due to its overbearing instability. This is not mentioning the terrible headaches he experiences after being forced out of the transformation which incapacitate him for a day. Combat Knowledge Throughout the series, Dimitri learned that relying on his telekinesis would cripple him all the time. Perhaps it is due to the concentration required to use his powers, but Dimitri keeps a cool, disciplined head whenever entering the battlefield, even though he can gradually become more excited depending on how much he emotionally connects with his opponent. Otherwise, he hates dragging fights longer than they should be. Using his enhanced senses of perception, Dimitri Prinus is capable of analyzing targets in short periods of time when presented offensive and defensive patterns to predict their movements and exploit apparent weaknesses. However, for him to gain this superior knowledge about the opponent, it is necessary for him to see their level of strength and experience, hence the reason he might not initially go full-power in fights. In terms of physical attributes, Dimitri has above-average strength due to his training but extremely low terrestrial speed, meaning he is fit to hold double his weight but not win any races. Given the amount of physical punishment he endures in the series, one can infer he also has above-average endurance. However, when it comes down to it, this echidna prefers to use his telekinesis in combination with his regular strength to enhance it considerably. He uses his telekinesis to contradict gravity and become acrobatic, making him able to induce, for example, back-flips to regain footing. He also takes advantage of the momentum to create fast, hard-hitting combos that allow him to stand evenly against the more talented. Dimitri prefers ranged combat over close-combat and regularly maintains his distance from fighters. This, however, does not mean he cannot handle fights up-close; on the contrary, once targets are within a certain range, Dimitri has shown capable of negating their speed and telekinetically slow them down, as if they are stuck in bullet-time, for brief periods of time and strike them where they are vulnerable. Creation and Development The idea for the creation of this character dates back from the years when my former fan-fiction was still ongoing. During those peaceful days, many iconic fan characters with terrific designs emerged online, and made me want to create an original Sonic fan character to call my own. Sadly enough, it was a recolor! When notified about the infamy of recolors, my desire to keep the character was originally less-than-stellar. After some thought, I realized that it was the perfect opportunity for me to show the world that a recolor could also be a great character! The echidna's original name was Trevis Vocunover, and he was a telekinetic that came from the future to warn the protagonist of my other series about a terrible foe named Rikai that shifted the world's temperature and destroyed the world within his time. Such concepts and arc were later scrapped, though! Soon after the decision of making such character independent and the star of his own fan-fiction series, a role-playing account was made based on him inside Twitter that would be kept for about two years before its eventual termination. During this time, Dimitri met countless other characters that helped him develop. According to some, his arrival and departure from Twitter both initiated and ended the Golden Age of Sonic role-playing in the site. While his personality was different from now, I thank everyone inside Twitter for making him be where he is now! After entering this site, Dimitri's character also developed smoothly. The whole concept of making him a 'chosen one' kind of character was a mere attempt to make the main character actually sound like a main character! As of late, he even gained a slight redesign that would make him not be a recolor. Of course, he is still being developed, though he has gotten pretty far! I hope this character never ceases to exist. Relationships with Other Characters Family Members * Lance Prinus the Echidna (older brother) * Daiku Prinus the Echidna (grandfather) Friends and Allies * [[Team Prinus|'Team Prinus']] ** Ramonna the Hedgehog (more than just best friend) ** Maxwell the Fox (best friend) * Concordia Prinus the Echidna * Cinnamon the Lynx ** Salt and Pepper * Jasmine the Bat * Aurora Enemies * [[Rikai the Hedgehog|'Rikai the Hedgehog']] ** Frost Beasts * Chimp Force * Various common thugs of Station Square Fun Facts *Prinus is pronounced pry-nuhs, not pree-nuhs. *Dimitri's second name, Harmonia, follows trend of names meaning 'harmony' and 'peace' within the Prinus Clan, just like Concordia. **The name Harmonia was based on a character that had the same second name: Natural Harmonia Gropius from Pokémon. *Dimitri has been mistaken as a woman more than once because of his long hair because it is generally considered to be a feminine trait. **This sparks a sharp contrast with Ramonna's short hair. Category:Males Category:Echidnas